Ronald Weems
|path=Serial Killer Budding Spree Killer Vigilante "House Cleaner" |mo=Stabbing Post-mortem hair removal |victims=4 killed 1 intended |status=Incarcerated |actor=Thomas Crawford |appearance=Sex, Birth, Death }} "They said they'd clean 'em off the streets. They lied. What was I supposed to do?! I had to do something!" Ronald Weems is a vigilante serial killer who appeared in Sex, Birth, Death. Background Not much is known about Weems, as the BAU's investigation centered on a disturbed local teenager named Nathan Harris. All that is known is that he had previously acted out strange sexual fantasies with his wife and then suddenly stopped. He ran an anti-crime advocacy group called "Decency Watch" and apparently had an intense hatred of prostitutes, calling them "low women". Sex, Birth, Death In the episode, Weems is seen several times typing evangelistic-style passages into his laptop. The paragraphs he writes claims that "prostitutes are the lowliest form of life and must be terminated". After the BAU finally concludes that Nathan is not the unsub, they come to Weems's house, questioning his wife. Later, Weems is seen dressed in his signature black clothing, asking a prostitute, "How much?" She recognizes him from a police sketch and blows a panic whistle. He is subsequently arrested and a friend of one of the victims maces him. While Weems is being dragged away, he claims that he had to get rid of the prostitutes himself since no one else was going to clean up the streets. Profile The unsub is stabbing his victims, indicating he's probably impotent. The fact that he chops off their hair and operates early in the morning indicates the unsub feels powerless. It could be more than sexual; he could feel impotent in his professional life. If that is indeed the case, he is killing prostitutes because that's easy access. -Aaron Hotchner *First kill - He got a taste for it. *Second kill - He sent a message: 'HELP' (It was originally thought that this was a plea to help him stop killing; later, it is revealed that he was asking for help taking prostitutes off the streets). *Third kill - He sent a message: 'FAILURE' (It was originally thought that this referred to the authorities failing to catch him, though it is later revealed that he referred to the failure of politicians to get prostitutes off the streets). *Fourth kill - No ritual, no message, just a brutal murder. Modus Operandi Dressed in all-black clothing in the early morning hours (the period of activity for his victims), Weems would approach prostitutes and solicit them. He would then take them to a secluded area, usually an alleyway, tell them that they are whores and lowly women, and then stab them to death. Afterwards, for reasons unknown, he would cut off lengths of their hair but wouldn't take it with him, presumably his signature. In the case of his last victim, he killed her on a sidewalk at nighttime and didn't cut off her hair. On his second and third victims, a message was carved into their abdomens, with the marks showing signs of hesitation. Known Victims *2006: **August: Unnamed victim **November 23: Unnamed victim **November 28: ***Holly ***Unnamed victim **November 29: Unnamed prostitute Appearances *Season Two **Sex, Birth, Death Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Vigilantes Category:Season Two Criminals Category:House Cleaners Category:Budding Spree Killers Category:Devolving Killers